


It's easy to forgive Bucky

by IJustReallyLikeFluff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Reader-Insert, but who doesn't, i really like writing fluff, it stinks, just read this fluffy oneshot, please don't look at the headline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/pseuds/IJustReallyLikeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has made a mess in your apartment and refuses to clean it up. He rushes out, leaving you to clean. He feels sorry and asks for forgivness in a sweet way<br/>I suck at summaries, please read and see what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's easy to forgive Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
> A little oneshot I wrote for you guys!  
> Please leave kudos or comments <3  
> English is my second language, please excuse any spelling- or grammarmistakes

_There were books spread all over your apartment as you got home after a long, exhausting day at work. You sighed as you took your jacket off and started walking into the apartment, avoiding piles of books as you went. In the living room, you found your boyfriend Bucky, sitting on the floor surrounded with books._

_“Hi Bucky, I’m home. Would you mind cleaning up this mess while I prepare for dinner?” you said as calmly as you could even though you felt annoyed, considering this wasn’t the first time he messed up the apartment and then refused to clean it up._

_“No, I need the books. I’ll clean later.” Bucky said, not looking up from the book in his lap._

_“But Bucky, I can’t get into the kitchen without climbing at least three piles of books. I would really appreciate if you could put them away” you said, losing your temper a bit._

_“No. I need them.”_

That was when you snapped. You didn’t really know why, you just couldn’t handle him being all stubborn and childish again.

And childish he was, rushing out as soon as you raised your voice, leaving you to clean up the mess.

‘ _Uuugh_ ’ you thought as you sat on the couch, watching a movie and eating your dinner. Bucky’s dinner stood on the kitchen table, getting cold. ‘ _He really is a pain in the ass at times.’_ It had been about two hours since he’d left the house, but you didn’t really care, you were still too upset.

**********************

Somewhere during film number three, you fell asleep. When you woke up, you weren’t on the couch anymore. Instead, you were in your bed, wrapped in your covers.

You turned around. The space beside you was empty, but warm, so you knew someone had slept there. And you guessed who.

Just as you sat up, Bucky walked through the door carrying a tray with pancakes and tea. He looked at you with big eyes and a guilty expression on his face.

“Y/N… You’re awake” he almost whispered.

He put the tray in your lap and sat down next to you.

“I hope you forgive me for yesterday” he said, staring down at his hands. “It wasn’t right of me to run away and leave you with the dirty work.”

He didn’t know it, but you forgave him as soon as you saw his grey gaze by the door. You just couldn’t stay mad at him when he gave you his puppy dog face.

You looked at him, smiling a bit at his awkwardness.

“Hmmmmm” you said.

He looked up at you in horror, thinking you might kick him out, but as soon as he saw your smirk, he smiled brighter than you’d ever seen anyone smile before.

“So you forgive me then?”

“Only of you share these pancakes with me.”

“Thought you’d never ask”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
